


When You Saved Me

by SIGMASVT



Series: Prompt and Circumstances [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, One Shot, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short, how to tag?, im bad at tagging rip, sorry - Freeform, this is kinda sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGMASVT/pseuds/SIGMASVT
Summary: “What is your most precious memory”“Honestly, before we were dating and I really liked you, you were stressed and it was late at night. We went to the nearest gas station and bought some shitty chips you liked and cheap candy and just sat in the parking lot joking around until the lights went out and the attendant kicked us off the property.”
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: Prompt and Circumstances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	When You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am super sorry this got sad and I really didn't mean for it too but the DK x Hoshi one I have been planning for the past week is going to be even sadder so I needed to prepare y'all for that. I do want to put a TRIGGER WARNING for discussion of mental health issues and suicide. Very lightly on the suicide mention but it is there so please be careful!

Seungkwan was a man of happiness. It truly took a lot to upset him and he often found himself experiencing happiness and life’s smaller moments. In this moment his happiness came from cuddling up into the side of to his best friend and boyfriend Vernon while they sat on the couch discussing anything that came to mind while Vernon ran his hands along Seungkwan’s back.

“What is your most precious memory” Seungkwan suddenly asks as the conversation had made the shift into more serious questions.

“Honestly” Vernon said with a pause and Seungkwan nods and lifts his head onto his hand which was resting on Vernon’s chest to better look at his boyfriends face, “before we were dating and I really liked you, you were stressed and it was late at night. We went to the nearest gas station and bought some shitty chips you liked and cheap candy and just sat in the parking lot joking around until the lights went out and the attendant kicked us off the property.”

Vernon smiles fondly and Seungkwan just tilts his head to the side pouting confused at what made that moment so special, “really, but why?”

Vernon looks down at Seungkwan with a soft smile, “at that point as your best friend I knew it was hard to make you happy with everything going on in your life, and that was the first time I got to see you smile for real in a long ass time.”

At that Seungkwan instantly feels tears go to his eyes, he didn’t realize Vernon had picked up on that point of struggling in his life. Seungkwan had gone through a period of depressive episodes in which he struggled greatly with his mental perception of himself. The night Vernon was talking about had actually been the first time he didn’t feel the weight of his actions, appearance, or any other factor of him.

“I liked you at that point, but that night was the night I realized I loved you” Seungkwan said putting his head back to nuzzling into Vernon avoiding eye contact, “that was the first night I didn’t cry myself to sleep or until I was to numb to feel in months.”

Vernon frowns and pulls Seungkwan closer to him and wraps both arms around him ensuring that every part of them was connected in some way. Vernon and Seungkwan had talked a lot about his mental health issues, but once they started dating Vernon helped Seungkwan get into a counseling program and into the doctors office to help get him on medication. Vernon helped Seungkwan to feel lighter and to alleviate his burdens, honestly Seungkwan had felt so happy and indulgent in cheap thrills since being with Vernon.

“You should never have to feel that way and I am sorry I was never able to help when we were friends” Vernon pulls Seungkwan up so that it appears more like Seungkwan is holding Vernon.

Being with Vernon was Seungkwan’s way of finally allowing someone else to take on some of his burdens. He never let his parents or other friends help him but when Vernon came around it was everything Seungkwan needed and he truly believed at times that Vernon saved his life. No one understood him quite as well as Vernon did.

“You couldn’t help because I wouldn’t let anyone help, but you still worked your way into my heart and we are beyond that now, you saved me” Seungkwan kisses the top of Vernon’s head.

“I love you so much and I really don’t know how to express this enough but you saved my life and for that I owe you my life” Seungkwan whispers and cries out slightly into Vernon’s hair.

At this Vernon shifts their positions and suddenly Seungkwan is on his back and looking into the eyes of Vernon who was straddling him and holding Seungkwan’s hands with intertwined fingers at the level of their heads. Vernon looked down at Seungkwan who just closed his eyes and let out a sigh that came out more like a sob and a fresh set of tears following. Vernon let go of the hands and put his hands on either sides of Seungkwan’s face using his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

“Listen, you owe me nothing, if anyone was able to save you it was you, you are so strong and beautiful and I do not deserve any of the credit for the years of turmoil you were able to work though” he saw Seungkwan open his mouth to protest and he leaned down quickly to cut it off with a kiss.

“I love you and you are so beautiful” Vernon whispers against his lips. He pecks his lips again, and then moves up to his nose, then on either side near his eyes where tears are finally slowing down.

“I love you” Seungkwan whispers grabbing up at the side of Vernon’s head and pulling him down for a kiss.

“How about we get up, and go to that gas station and get some chips and candy and we relive that moment” Seungkwan suggests and Vernon smiles down at his boyfriends lovingly with a smile before leaning down and pressing his lips to his boyfriends cheek who flushes at the contact.

“If it means making you smile I would literally do anything.”


End file.
